


.*The Sn❄w C❄vered Umbrella*.

by dolly_doodle



Series: Rain or Shine [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, I don't edit enough pre-posting so I edit existing chapters, Running Away, Slow Burn, because I cannot write him any other way, do not mind the title changes, light family feels, more Jack dorkiness, much beating around of bushes, possible ooc behavior, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons character cameos!, socially anxious Elsa, updates are... infrequent to say the least, when I say slow burn I mean they aren't immediately in love, whew that was a mouthful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_doodle/pseuds/dolly_doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly didn’t plan for any of this to happen.<br/>He was supposed to get on the bus, get as far away from this place as possible, and start a new life.<br/>There wasn’t supposed to be a girl, hesitation, and a proposal for coffee.<br/>Jack was a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy and it irked him that the one time he tried to make a plan, life threw something at him that would set him off course.<br/>(I have made some changes, they are very slight and I have combined some chapters as well.)<br/>UNDER CONSTRUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "The Polka-Dot Umbrella"  
> Please read that before continuing. Thank you!

The tiny café was mellow with the hum of coffee makers and a friendly conversation between a barista and a waitress that filled the otherwise quiet building. The contrast between this and the busy coffee shops in the city was so immense it was disorienting. Or at least Jack thought so as he watched his guest tap her long fingers in thought. Carefully manicured nails making a distinct click on the table’s polished surface.   
Elsa was perched in a booth by one the café’s three large windows. From the cushioned seat she had taken up people watching. He had to admit they were interesting to witness as they passed by the windows with different expressions, postures, and paces. Some were clearly enjoying the moisture, smiling as they walked leisurely with umbrellas in hand and colorful raincoats draped around their figures. Others were cursing their luck, holding various items over their heads to shield themselves from the downpour in vain as they raced to their destinations. Elsa watched them all with distant eyes, playing with the damp lapels of her jacket while she waited.   
“I took the liberty to order us some pastries while we wait. I hope you like strudels!” Elsa looked up at Jack as he smiled at her, settling himself on the other side of the booth. He wasted no time picking up one of the two treats and taking a large bite. Elsa giggled and gestured to her own cheek, watching with mild amusement when his brows furrowed before they shot up and he rubbed away the stray filling on his cheek with the back of his hand.   
Jack swallowed with a little strain and licked his lips, savoring the sweet cherry filling that stuck to them. He flushed a little when he caught her gaze, it was still strange to him how interested she seemed to be with him. Perhaps she was amused by his ‘simple ways’ or maybe she actually found his company enjoyable. Either way he supposed this atmosphere was easier to deal with than the heavy and awkward silence at the stop.   
“How did you know about this place?” Elsa asked casually, picking at the flaky pastry on the plate before picking up a dainty piece and popping it into her mouth. Jack stopped gnawing at his strudel to answer her question. “I saw it on the way to the stop.” He replied. “Not sure why I remembered it, but I’m glad I did.”  
Just then the bubbly waitress set two mugs on the table, white steam rising and curling above the rims. The heavy aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled Jack’s senses and he hummed happily when the heat seeped through the ceramic to warm his chilled fingers.   
The waitress placed a small ceramic dispenser on the table. “These are the brands we offer.” She explained as Elsa carded through the brands carefully before selecting two of them and placing them beside her mug of hot water. “These will be fine.” She said simply and turned to the waitress with a polite smile. “Thank you.” The waitress nodded and returned the smile as she placed a small pitcher of milk between them with a gentle click. “Sugar is already on the table. Can I get anything else for you too? Some flavored creamer perhaps?” Jack nodded animatedly and the waitress beamed, dark pigtails bouncing ever so slightly. “Alrighty then! My name is Sonya should you need anything and I’ll be right back with that creamer for you sweetheart.”   
Jack watched her slip away behind the kitchen doors, mindlessly wondering if they had hazelnut. Although vanilla would work just as well.  
“What now?” Elsa asked, effectively pulling Jack from is idle thoughts. She kept her eyes down as she ripped open the tea packets and gingerly placed them in the steaming water to steep.   
Jack began to worry his bottom lip. He hadn’t really thought about it and now realized he probably should have thought about it more thoroughly than anything in his entire life! They had missed the bus by an hour, because he had suggested they get out of the rain.   
It was then she chose to look at him with her blue eyes both piercing and expectant. Elsa Queen was a businesswoman even in a small mom and pop café and especially when addressing a 21-year-old student about her future. Jack gulped, pulling at his hoodie nervously and avoiding eye contact profusely. “I… um… I don’t know.” He said sheepishly.   
He honestly didn’t plan for any of this to happen.  
He was supposed to get on the bus, get as far away from this place as possible, and start a new life.  
There wasn’t supposed to be a girl, hesitation, and a proposal for coffee.   
Jack was a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy and it irked him that the one time he tried to make a plan, life threw something at him that would set him off course.   
There were only three steps! How could I mess that up?  
“Here’s your creamer dear.” Sonya chimed in, pulling Jack from his inner ranting as she set the lazy-Susan on the table. “Anything else I can get you? More pastries?”  
Elsa smiled graciously, “Thank you, but that will be all.” The waitress gave a little nod and walked back behind the counter.  
Taking a deep breath Jack tried again to answer. “Well at this point we really have two options,” He explained. “1. We leave on the next bus or 2. We go back home.” Carefully leaving out: “either way, we’ll probably never see each other again.” Yet it hung in the air like a vengeful spirit.   
Elsa tapped her fingers on the table, more anxious than before. “Do you… have anywhere to go?” she asked, keeping her eyes carefully trained on her steeping tea. Jack watched her curiously while letting the question sink in.   
Do I have anywhere to go?   
Admittedly he wasn’t even sure where he wanted to go let alone know where he could stay once he got there. “No… no. I, uh, I didn’t think that far ahead.” He replied, clearing his throat awkwardly, spinning the creamer display and selecting three at random. Man, he had never felt so embarrassed by his lack of forethought before.   
Elsa hummed and after a long beat of silence she said, “There might be a third option.” Each word sounding carefully selected as she raised her cup and blew away some of the steam from the rim. “I’m going to my cabin in Jew Jersey. I don’t know if that will be too far out of your way, but it’s a fairly large place. You’re welcome to stay with me until you figure out where to go.” She then took a slow, calculated sip of her tea, leaving her proposal to hang in the air.   
Jack was so caught off guard by the suggestion he dropped the tiny creamer package into his coffee. Looking a little forlorn when the brand “Irish Cream” bobbed above the dark liquid. The right choice should have been clearer to him. Going back and facing his problems head on was the noble thing to do, not to mention he had only just met this woman and despite what he had read in passing about Elsa Queen, Jack really didn’t know her. Going to live with a stranger in an isolated area was a potentially dangerous situation even if she didn’t give off psychotic vibes. On the other hand, Jack wasn’t ready to go home and going away together could be a positive thing. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a praiseworthy action or the fresh start he was seeking, but it sounded welcoming none the less. He fished out the floating creamer from his coffee and opened the seal as he pondered what to say next.  
“I think… we deserve a vacation.” His voice shook slightly in uncertainty, but the more he thought about it, the more confidant he became in his decision. “Yeah, let’s do it!” He almost shouted this in his excitement, which caused Elsa to jump ever so slightly before he managed to reign in some of his volume. With a little smirk he took a big gulp of his coffee and added, “Ya’ know as long as you promise not to throw me in a wood chipper once we pass state lines.”  
Elsa blinked blankly at his comment before understanding dawned on her face and she smiled. “No wood chippers, although I cannot promise the same for any chainsaws.” She remarked in a comedic sort of tone, taking another sip of her tea. Jack laughed a little at her response, feeling a warm with excitement bubbling in his stomach. 

☔-☔-☔

As it turns out, Elsa’s first plan of action wasn’t her cabin up north either which meant the bus wouldn’t be sufficient transportation. But Jack didn’t hold that against her. After all it’s not like he had much of a plan when he arrived at the bus stop.   
He suggested a car rental place about two blocks from the coffee shop, but Elsa insisted on using one of her own to make the trip. She assured him that acquiring the vehicle would be a simple task and in doing so they could avoid extra expenses.  
With only an ounce of hesitation, Jack agreed and after leaving some cash on the table they headed back outside with Anna’s spotted umbrella shielding them from the rain once again.   
Jack shot Elsa a sideways glance. The plan was to flag down a taxi, but she hadn’t really made a move to do so. A yellow cab came their way and her knuckles turned white for a moment. Realizing she wasn’t going to go for it, Jack stepped outside the umbrella’s shelter to wave the driver down.   
The cab signaled a right and pulled up beside them. Both Elsa and Jack climbed inside. It smelled like old cigarettes, faded perfume, and a pinã-colada air fresher, but at least it was dry.  
“Where to?” The driver grunted from the front seat, adjusting his mirror slightly.  
Elsa maneuvered her suitcase over her lap before giving the man an address. Jack leaned back, holding his backpack against his chest as the cab rolled away from the curb and down the road.   
“Thanks.” Jack perked up a little at Elsa’s voice and turned his head to look at her. She was staring at the case she held instead of at him but carried on. “I’ve um, never actually ridden in a cab before, let alone had to wave one down. So, thank you for taking the initiative. It’s nice to have someone I can rely on.”  
He suspected that last bit covered more than just waving down the taxi, but Jack wasn’t one to over think things. “You’re welcome.” He said, making sure to give her a smile when she finally met his eyes.   
After about twenty minutes of cringing at the driver’s choice of music, the taxi pulled up to an intimidating set of iron gates with the letters ‘AC’ inscribed in the center.   
“This the place?” The driver asked, sounding incredibly skeptical, but non-confrontational.   
“Yes, thank you for your service.” Elsa chucked a handful of bills into the front seat and almost bolted out of the door. Jack followed suit after sending the driver an awkward grin, half amused and half apologetic. He assumed Elsa just didn’t want to answer any questions about why they were here.  
The car sped off as soon as Jack shut the door, but that didn’t faze him as he was far too busy openly staring at the gates looming over them and only tearing his eyes off of them when he heard a quiet series of beeps that seemingly came from a small control panel on the stone pillar.   
"What cha' doin'?" He asked, leaning over Elsa’s shoulder for a better look at the bright screen and keypad she prodded at.   
“Putting in the access code.” She responded simply, still pressing buttons in an odd rhythm. That was one long code… maybe that made it extra safe or something? Probably.  
“So… we’re not going to scale the walls?” Jack teased only slightly disappointed that they wouldn’t have to.  
The gate groaned and shuddered before it slowly pulled apart to allow them through. “No scaling involved.” Elsa said with a grin and started walking down the compacted dirt road. Jack jogged a little to keep up. 

“Can we take the Ferrari?” Jack pleaded more than asked, practically quivering with delight at the luxury car’s proximity. He was currently hugging the hood, pressing himself into the ebony colored paint in what seemed to be a vain attempt of fusing with the convertible.   
Elsa was too busy staring between two sets of keys to really appreciate the love story happening behind her. “Sven wouldn’t do too well in the cold and I doubt him going missing would result in anything good.” She replied, finally plucking a set from the key rung and closing the case with a click as it locked itself once again. “So, no we’re not taking him.”  
“Who is Sven?”  
Elsa held a hand to her lips to keep from laughing outright when she finally turned around. “The car you’re trying to merge with.” She snorted a little and cleared her throat in an attempt to gather herself. Not because she was worried about volume, seeing as the garage was an entirely separate building from the manor, but more to spare whatever shred of dignity her new companion had left. “Besides, we want to blend in not stand out.” She said strolling past Jack with a faint smirk pulling at her lips as he whined and slid slowly off the vehicle. Somewhat fearing that should contact cease between himself and ‘Sven’ the car would simply cease to exist. Returning to his dreams once again like a fleeting summer romance. Why must his love life always end in tragedy?   
The purr of an engine startled him out of his inner monologue and he turned around to see a white Mercedes SUV pull out of the row of cars. The passenger window rolled down and he saw Elsa smirking from behind the wheel. “Coming, lover boy?”  
Deciding that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Jack quickly fished out his phone and took a quick selfie with the Ferrari before jumping inside the SUV. He marveled at the spotless interior and took in that pleasant new car smell. There were lots of buttons on the dashboard and Jack had to restrain himself from pressing all of them, instead trying to focus on the screen that displayed footage of the back of the car as Elsa pulled out of the garage.   
The iron gates closed behind them as she messed with the screen for a few minutes before a GPS map popped up. The A.I. telling them to turn left and head down the highway.   
The drive was... Awkward.   
The radio was playing some popular pop song that Jack wasn’t too fond of but refused to comment on it seeing as it was the only sound penetrating the silence that had begun to fill the car like a persistent fog. It seemed the gravity of the situation hit them both simultaneously and the same doubtful thought creeping into their minds: Was this really such a good idea?  
The excitement of it all was so consuming that the reality of their situation was suspended, but now… now was different.   
They had both agreed to stay with complete strangers in an isolated area, knowingly. Sure, they had thought about it and weighed the potential pros and cons, but now it was actually happening. It was real and in motion. It was like realizing you had a terrible fear of heights after you’d already been strapped into the roller coaster.   
Jack would catch himself sneaking glances at Elsa from time to time, desperately wanting to say something but being irrevocably tongue tied. During one of these glances his stomach growled and not that faint rumble that reminds you that you need to eat. No, it was one that made people question if you were attempting to smuggle a tiger under your shirt. With all the silent tension, the growl made both parties jump a bit in their seats.  
“Uh,” Jack chuckled awkwardly. “Any chance we can get something to eat?”   
Elsa took a moment to recover before she looked at the dashboard. “I suppose I should get some gas too. Do you know what you would like?” she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.   
It only took Jack a minute or two to come to the conclusion that: “Anything is fine.”  
☔-☔-☔  
Humming to himself, Jack strolled beside the shopping cart, the familiar tune drowned out by the rattling. The gas station they had pulled into was a part of warehouse chain and Elsa decided that getting some provisions wouldn’t hurt.   
He finished his last bite of pizza as Elsa crossed her arms over the handle and kept her eyes fixed on the different types of bread the store offered.   
It was a good thing that eating was the first priority, because with how long they had been in this one aisle Jack would have died of starvation! Or at the very least reverted to petty theft or maybe it was considered vandalism in a grocery store? He didn’t know, but something would have gone down!  
Speaking honestly, the humming and ha-ing over every single thing was quickly wearing on the boy’s nerves and he began chewing aggressively on the straw of his drink to ease his growing agitation.   
“Alright, I can’t take this anymore! In ya’ go!”   
Elsa barely had time to give an indignant squeak as she was heaved up by her waist into the shopping cart with a graceless THUMP. “Wha- Jack!”  
The perpetrator only shrugged. “You’re the one who said time is of the essence. I’m just giving you a friendly push.” Jack gave her a wide smile as he tossed her two loaves of white and wheat bread.  
Elsa huffed, shifting around to get comfortable as Jack pushed her along.   
Things went a quicker pace now with each of them taking turns grabbing something that they liked from the shelves. Needless to say, there was a lot of sweets and soda mixed with a wild mismatch of relatively healthy items all surrounding Elsa like some sort of nest. Which wasn’t the most flawless plan, he discovered when Elsa had removed a twenty pack of instant noodles from the cart while fixing Jack with a very unimpressed look along with a comment about it disintegrating your stomach lining. He had begun to protest, but the impact of the noodles into his chest brought his argument to an early close.   
When they approached the checkout line, Elsa had been removed from the cart due to them needing the space and was walking along beside Jack. They were laughing about something they had overheard a few aisles ago when something seemed to catch Elsa’s eye and she darted away from the cart for a moment returning with a cobalt colored umbrella in hand. “So, you don’t get caught in the rain without one...again.” She had said. He laughed a little in return as she placed it on the conveyer belt with the hint of a smile.   
After everything had been put in its place, they were back on the road. The sun was setting on the horizon and idle chatter replaced the tense silence from before.   
“Wait, wait, wait, you shoveled snow at an ice cream shop in the winter?”   
“Yeah!” was Jack’s eager response. Elsa giggled, “Alright, but why was it even open?”  
Jack rolled his eyes, “Since when do people stop eating ice cream just because it’s cold outside? Now you’re being ridiculous.” Elsa smacked his arm lightly and he snickered, “Actually, the old man wanted to close for the season, but it was my idea to stay open. Mostly since I still needed a job and I wasn’t too keen on the idea of being stuck in the campus library. We advertised hot fudge Sundays and flavored hot chocolate to encourage people to come inside where they would eventually get a cone or two.”  
“Hm.” Elsa tapped the wheel lightly. “That’s very clever. You really liked it there, didn’t you?”  
Although phrased like a question, it was more of a statement and caused Jack to hesitate before answering. “Yeah, I… I really did.”  
“So why did you stop going? I would think that you would cling to places like that when things got tough.”  
Jack slouched in his seat and turned to look out the window at the dark landscape as they drove along. “Yeah… well, the thing with Tee really messed me up.” He was going to leave it there, it was the short version of a long story he didn’t care to divulge in. Yet… something seemed to coax out more and with a sigh he continued. “I gave her just about everything I had to offer and after what she said… I don’t know. It was like my effort meant nothing to her and that really hurt. Especially after all that time she spent trying to get me to ask her out. Maybe I just didn’t meet her expectations? Whatever the case was, seeing her face just brought all those concerns flooding back.” He shifted but kept his eyes low. “It’s not like I didn’t try to avoid her, but everywhere I went she was either there or I had some memory of her being there. We even had the same friends! After a while, I just stopped leaving my dorm altogether. That’s when things really went downhill.”  
“I understand.” Elsa said after a short time. “You probably don’t know this, I’m never sure what people publish about me anymore, but I used to own a studio several years ago. I did ice sculpting there. It was just a hobby, but I had quite a few patrons.” She smiled fondly at the road ahead. “I really loved that place, working with the ice helped clear my mind. In fact, I probably would have holed myself up in there after my parents died, however I had to leave it behind to run the family business.” Jack watched as a sullen expression slowly washed over Elsa’s face, the smile from before seemed like a distant memory.   
A moment of silence passed over the car that was neither awkward or tense, but solemn and respectful. Elsa took a deep breath that quivered faintly before she continued. “My point being, I understand what’s it’s like to feel trapped in your own life. Probably better than most.”   
Jack hummed, “I guess you would.” An upbeat song from the 80’s played softly, not quite creating a contrast with the mood, but rather encouraging a lightness to filling the space. Elsa turned to him briefly with a soft smile, “Get some rest Jack. I’m going to ask you to drive in the next hour.”   
He sent her a smile in return. That was a great deal of trust she was placing in him and it made a warmth settle in his chest. Jack leaned back in his seat, looking up through the skylight as the stars began to make their appearance in the violet sky. He sighed like a weight had been lifted and perhaps one really had. Another song then drifted in from the radio, a slower song he hadn’t heard in a while. “Kiss me” if he remembered correctly, serving as an odd sort of lullaby as his eyelids fluttered closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you think?" Elsa asked with a little apprehension as Jack struggled to pick his jaw off the ground. "Wow" was the best response he could muster.

The cabin in the mountains seemed almost humble in comparison to the monstrosity Jack had imagined it to be and yet "fairly large" as Elsa had described it, still seemed to be an understatement. However that could have just been the underwhelming mountain-scape where it dwelled. Either way Jack was just as excited as he was terrified to step inside after his new companion.

He stomped on the wooden steps, trying to rid his shoes of as much snow as possible before stepping through the threshold.

Beyond the mudroom was impossibly dark and Jack squinted in hopes of catching a glimpse of the interior, but to no avail. Sliding off his wet sneakers, he abandoned his bag in favor of padding over to Elsa who was the only thing illuminated in the house as she fiddled with a device on the wall.

“So, is it going to be this dark the entire time or…?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder for a better look at the bright touch screen she prodded at.

"Sorry, I’m trying to remember how to open the- Ah, there we go!" There was a click and then a robotic hum as the -apparently metal- blinds retracted slowly from the windows. The dying sun flooded the cabin with vigor, taking every inch the open blinds allowed.

Unable to resist, Jack bounded toward the extravagant windows and peered down at the world below. The cabin was one of the more isolated buildings on the mountain, but there was a small ski lodge not too far from them and even though the distance was too great to see the few individuals in any detail, he could make out their tiny silhouettes. There were about five on the hill and Jack assumed most of the patrons must have been hanging up their gear as the warm colors of sunset were gorgeously splayed across the snow, giving it a pink tint which contrasted with the burning orange in the sky. .

Jack managed to pull his eyes away from the view to look back at Elsa who appeared to be fussing with the control panel again. The crease in her brow only easing when soft yellow light began to resonate within the halls and from the tall ceilings of the cabin. "There we go. I was worried I'd have to feel for the switches in the dark." She said, but Jack was too busy admiring the cabin with a look of awe on his face.

Where they stood seemed to be an open living area with a large TV and two L-shaped couches, along with a pool table –that seemed to be gathering dust- in the back. It was lucky he didn’t walk into or trip on anything in the dark earlier. Jack hummed a bit to himself taking note of the plush, pale carpet, mint green walls, and a dark oak staircase that curved in an elegant corkscrew.

His gaze found its way back to Elsa in time to see the nostalgia that flooded her eyes before she seemed to banish it with a shake of her head.

Catching his gaze Elsa gave him a distant looking smile. "Hungry?" She asked as she pushed away from the wall to walk up the stairs. She obviously wasn’t going to wait for her guest's response, so Jack took her sudden, but announced departure as a wordless invitation to follow her. Which he did, not only because he was ravenous after the 8 hour drive but Jack was also mildly afraid he might break something valuable in her absence.

☔-☔-☔

People always said that the first night in a new place was the hardest. Something about not being in your own bed, which Jack found incredibly odd since this bed was at least ten times more comfortable than his own ever was. Yet he still had been unable to sleep a wink!

In fact he had stared at the ceiling for a good two hours counting sheep in hopes that sleep would finally come, but he was still as awake and listless as he was when he first laid down. With a long sigh he rolled out of the bed, untangling himself from the silky sheets, and quietly opening the door. Jack tiptoed across the hardwood floors headed towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and only had time to register the leftover chicken wings before something caught his attention. It sounded like a movie. Abandoning the fridge in pursuit of the sound Jack made his way down the stairs.

Standing on the spiral staircase, he got a clear view of the living room where a movie was indeed playing, although he didn't recognize it. Upon further inspection he noticed Elsa perched on the corner of the long sofa, her head resting against her hand as she watched the TV with glassy eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked making her jump despite the soft tone and low volume. Elsa rubbed her eyes with a moan. "Not at all." She responded with a stretch. "What is it, 1:30?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to the couch. "Try 4:05." At that Elsa's eyes widened a she went limp against the furniture.

"Well, there goes my schedule." She groaned, her head lolling to the side so she was looking at her guest. "Do you want to watch this with me?"

Jack shrugged and slid over the sofa, landing comfortably beside her.

"What are we watching?" He asked, taking some of the offered blanket. Elsa hummed, squinting at the actors on screen. "I have no idea." She answered after a long time. "Something about duchess and her household. I think I tuned into the middle of a marathon."

“Wait, you’ve been watching this for the past 4 hours and you don’t know what it is?”

Elsa rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the boy’s arm. “I’ve been channel surfing for the past 3 hours, I will have you know. This seems to be the only thing on and this is either very late in the show or a quickly developing plot. My money is on the former.”

With an amused hum, Jack sent her a sideways grin. “Well, do you know what this means?”

His companion looked at him curiously and he began beaming. “Movie night!” He then leapt from the couch. “I’ll go get popcorn!”

☔-☔-☔

 The sun had long peaked over the horizon by the time both parties were finally tired enough from their night of bad commentary and theory exchanging to sleep. However neither had the will to move from their seats and were thusly slouched comfortably against the velvet cushions of the couch.

“Do ya’ thinks those two really found happiness?” Elsa slurred, playing drowsily with some stale popcorn crenels in the tin bowl.

Jack tried and failed to stifle a yawn and hummed at the question. “’S Hollywood, Elsa. O’ course they did.” Had he not been on the verge of passing out, the sudden weight on his chest would have surprised him. However exhaustion numbed his senses and he simply watched as Elsa stared up at him with a contemplative frown.

“No, no, I mean if they were real people. D’ya think they would have really worked out?”

With a groan Jack leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. “It’s _way_ too early to be asking me questions like that.”

A gentle prodding and a whine however made his sleepy resolve cave. “Fine.” He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sure, they worked out. They had their problems, but they worked out.” Jack let his chin fall onto his chest and raised his eyebrows lazily. “Happy?”

Elsa stared at him for what seemed like a long time, her eyes just silently searching his face before reaching up and tapping his nose lightly. “Boop!”

Jack blinked once before a laugh bubbled out of him with such intensity that his head was thrown back into the couch. The cadence was low and surprisingly bright for the early hour and when it finally subsided, Jack patted Elsa’s back with a sleepy smile. “Go to sleep you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the construction of this chapter, so while I won't be changing any major events, don't be surprised if this chapter is rewritten by the time I upload chapter 5.  
> Thank you all so much for your support on this story and if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment to let me know.  
> Have a good night!


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed by in a similar fashion and more often than not Jack awoke on that couch with Elsa in a tangle of blankets with the clock on the far wall reading aware from noon to 8 o’clock at night. It had become something of a ritual that the two fell into as easily as breathing, however unlike breathing it wasn’t necessary and Jack’s desire for a change in pace was nagging at him like a hungry child. So, after a day or two of inner debate, Jack decided to bring it up.  
“Are we going to do anything today?” He asked casually from his barstool, stirring his bowl of cereal slowly.   
Elsa looked up from the book she was reading and seemed to contemplate his question carefully before returning to her reading. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.”  
Jack almost choked on his cheerios. “No? But aren’t you bored?”  
“I was working 24/7 for 5 years.” Elsa responded simply, not looking at the other. “I’ve never been happier to do nothing.” She picked up the cinnamon roll she had been eating earlier and took small bite before placing it back on the plate in favor of reaching for her tea.  
She had a point, but Jack wasn’t about to back down five minutes into a pitch. “Okay, but it’s been like two weeks, Elsa.” He elaborated, “Most breaks last about that long and even then, I’m usually only doing nothing for one week before the activity starts up.”   
Deep blue eyes fixed on him and Elsa quirked a brow as the mug stilled below her lips. “Your point?”  
“Let’s go to the lodge!”  
This was the first time he’d made a request and unfortunately for him, it wouldn’t be his last.  
For Elsa -as Jack quickly discovered- was a recluse. Whenever he suggested going out to the lodge to mingle, she quickly and easily declined, even beginning instead to urge him to go.   
So, after three solo trips out of four to the quaint little place, he decided he might have more luck getting her out of the cabin by suggesting an activity rather than people.   
The first thing he suggested was snowboarding. Now Jack had experience in this and dare he say, he was pretty good at it too. However, Elsa did not and her discomfort at the activity was apparent, but she humored him.  
"Are you sure about this?" She had asked, looking intimidated by the small hill Jack took them too.   
"Of course!" Jack said, adjusting his goggles and checking his footing on the board. "I mean I haven't done this in a few years, but it's all about balance and with all the time you've spent in heels that should be no problem!"   
Elsa swiftly smacked the backside of his head. Not hard enough to do any real damage, but still got her point across. Jack laughed and maneuvered himself on the edge before turning and encouraging Elsa to do the same. She hesitated, but tried to follow his lead, checking her footing and goggles before mimicking his stance.  
"Ladies first." Jack said giving her a little push, a shrill squeak sounding from Elsa as gravity began pulling her down the hill. She made it about half way down before she toppled over into the powder below with a distant yelp.   
Chuckling Jack made his way down the hill with ease, the correct posture and balance practically muscle memory. He slowed to a stop beside Elsa, who had managed to sit up, but not much else.   
"It takes time to get it." Jack said as he came to a stop beside her. "Not everyone can be a natural like me." Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's comment and raised her arms up. "Some assistance please?"   
Taking her gloved hands, Jack pulled her to her feet, steadying her as Elsa began to dust off her coat. The baby blue of the fabric becoming more visible after a time. "Well it probably would have helped if you hadn't pushed me." Elsa huffed. Her annoyance was clear, but Jack couldn't be phased by it as he was too focused on the fact that they had both begun to slide down the rest of the hill, landing at the bottom in a haphazard pile. It took them both a moment to process the situation, but when they did they both laughed heartily.  
The next time was a few days later and surprisingly it was Elsa who suggested the activity. Skiing.  
Now Jack had never skied before, but the idea of trying something new was exciting to him.   
As it turns out Elsa was an excellent skier. Sliding gracefully from side to side down the steep slope as Jack was waiting for her at the bottom, rented skis in his hands.   
She easily came to a stop beside him. Smiling brightly as she pulled off her mask.   
"How come I never got to show off my snowboard skills last time?" Jack asked with a faux pout. Although he honestly wouldn't have minded flaunting his abilities.  
"Because you took so long getting your skis." She said, stabbing the rods into the ground on either side of her.   
"That's hardly fair. We both had to rent equipment last time, while you already had skis up here!"  
Elsa shrugged. "You wouldn't have fit Anna's and neither papa nor mama ever cared much for snow sports."  
Jack blinked in surprise. He had never heard Elsa talk about her parents before and especially not so nonchalantly. Even if it was a small detail, the topic of her parents was one she had avoided since they arrived.   
At the top of the bunny hill Jack looked down with excitement. "Alright, so how does this work?"  
Elsa rolled her shoulders and plucked her poles form the snow. “Point your skis downhill, while putting your weight on your poles.”  
Jack adjusted himself as she instructed. She went on, “Now stand with knees bent and leaning slightly forward. Remember to put some weight on your poles. Then just lift your poles off the snow and go!”   
Jack squinted at her and leaned forward to size up the hill. With a wide grin he turned back to Elsa. “I bet I could beat you to the bottom of the hill!"   
Elsa's eyebrows disappeared into her hat. "That's presumptions. I thought you said you've never skied before."   
Adjusting his mask, Jack shrugged. “That may be so, but… nothing like a head start!” He smirked and leapt off the ledge before Elsa could respond. He sailed down the hill feeling triumphant until his skis crossed and he was send tumbling down into the snow not three feet from the bottom. Jack pushed himself up with a groan as Elsa effortlessly skied past him and down to the bottom. She turned to him with a smirk of her own. “Want to give to give that hill another try, speedy?”   
Jack just sent her a smile as she came over to help him to his feet. “Might as well. I’ve got to win at some point.” 

☔-☔-☔

The next week had been relatively uneventful for Elsa as Jack had been spending the majority of his days at the lodge with a couple of friends he had made there. Which was all fine and well, but in truth Elsa was starting to miss his presence more than she'd readily admit. Jack was wonderful company and the short time he'd spent away this week made her realize just how lonely she would have been had she not run into him that fateful day.  
The sound of the front door being opened and closed swiftly pulled her from her reflections and she perked up despite herself.  
"Elsa?" Jack shouted from down the hall, a quickly growing series of footballs suggested he was jogging into the family room. Elsa, though ecstatic to have him return, kept her eyes carefully glued to the TV. "Hmm?" She responded lazily.  
Jack rounded the couch with a leap. Excitement glittering eyes and making him look more like a puppy as he parked himself right in front of the screen. "Let's go out tonight!"  
Elsa’s eyes widened slightly and she frowned. "Go out" roughly translated to: "go to the lodge and talk to people you don’t know," which was still something that filled Elsa with dread. Her anxiety always won out, even when Jack was literally on his knees. "... I'd rather not." She answered hesitantly, leaning around him in an attempt to get a better view the TV. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd drop it.  
No such luck.  
"Come on,” He whined and mirrored her movement, effectively continuing to block Elsa’s view of the screen. “We could go snowboarding again!" He added with a bright and slightly smug grin.  
With a sigh Elsa folded her arms. It seemed there was literally no avoiding this. Jack was determined to “play” despite Elsa's own discomfort at the prospect. "Alright then,” she said slowly, contemplating her situation carefully. “Then why not skiing? You were quite good by the next hill."  
Jack visibly deflated, but his persistence was unwavering. "Alright, I see your point.” He adjusted his stance by leaning back and hummed. “Okay, how about a wager then? Your skis against my board."  
Elsa wasn’t really one for competition at least not for the sake of it. However, she had truly missed her companion and the idea of skiing again was just a little too tempting to pass up. So, she caved and decided to play along. "On what terms?" She baited.  
Loser cooks dinner!"  
An odd look crossed Elsa’s face for a moment, but a smile soon took its place and she shook her head fondly. "I'll get my skis."

 

Jack kicked his way to the edge of the hill and clicked his foot onto the board as Elsa slid up beside him.  
"So, what's your suggestion for this monster?" Jack yelled over the wind to his partner.  
Elsa adjusted her stance before pointing down the steep hill. "Go that way, really fast. When something gets in your way, turn."  
Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. “What a coach.” He bent his knees to loosen them as they lined up.  
"Good luck." Elsa called, offering her gloved hand to him. Jack took it with a smirk.  
"With how slowly you ski? I don't think I'll need it."  
She swatted his shoulder with her other hand. “Remember where that mouth got you last time.” She chided playfully, grabbing her poles securely. “Ready?”  
Jack checked his footing. “Ready!”  
“Go!”  
They took off in sync, cutting the surface of the snow with expertise. They made their turns and weaves through trees and around boulders with precision, staying neck to neck despite their best efforts to shake the other as they made their swift dissension.  
Jack spied a jump when they exited the forest and took it with vigor. His board rolled against the jutted rock, launching him upward as he sailed through the air, landing leaps and bounds ahead of Elsa and he was as determined to keep it that way as she was to catch up to him.  
They were three quarters down the mountain and the rest of the way looked clear. Jack took this moment to look over his shoulder. Elsa was gaining on him, but too slowly to pose any real threat to his victory. He prepared to gloat but was jarred by an unseen stump in his path that violently threw him off course. He landed awkwardly, effectively losing whatever footing he could have regained from his trip up and began tumbling down the hill, rolling until he slowed to a stop a quarter of the way down.  
Elsa pulled up beside Jack and pulled off her mask roughly. “Jack! Are you okay?”  
He groaned from the snow and gave her a sorry attempt at a thumbs up, “Only a couple of broken bones. I’ll be fine.”  
With a chuckle Elsa leaned over the other. "So, what are you making for dinner?"  
Jack wheezed from the ground. "What are you talking about? You didn't make it to the bottom!"  
The woman hummed and ran her eyes over Jack’s spread eagle form that was half buried in the snow. "Perhaps, but you're certainly not going to."  
"Okay we'll call this a draw.” Jack said with a huff, holding out his hands. “Now help me up."  
Elsa shook her head fondly as she reached for Jack's hands, but as she prepared to hoist him up, Jack gave a strong tug that had her tumbling on top of him.  
"You dirty cheat!" She squealed, attempting to wiggle herself free. But Jack only secured his arms around her tighter, looking as smug as could be. "Trust me, I can't cook. This is an act of merc- Hey!" Jack cried as Elsa began tossing snow into his face. "Who's cheating now?" He said around a mouthful of powder.  
"Do you two need any help over here?"  
Elsa smiled broadly despite her efforts to get free. "Not unless you can teach this one some humility." She smacked his arm lightly and he released his hold with a laugh. She rolled away and got to her feet, dusting off the snow from her pale blue coat while smiling to herself.  
Jack sat up and turned to the two people who stood there, still grinning madly. “I thought you two went home already! Extended your honeymoon?”  
The shorter of the two pulled off her mask with a grin, revealing laughter in her green eyes. “You know it, Jackie boy.”  
The man beside her chuckled, still looking amused as ever even with his mask still in place. “Is this the lady we’ve heard so much about then?” He gestured to Elsa who immediately blushed at both the attention and her situation. Jack however only laughed again and got to his feet, throwing an arm around the flustered girl. “In the flesh! Elsa this is Eugene and Rapunzel. The people I told you about at the cabin that just got married last month.”

Elsa nodded, knowing she had heard him mention several people he had befriended, but was sure she would have remembered a name like: “Rapunzel?” Elsa asked slight cock of her head. “The herb or the fairytale?” She asked.

The little brunette shrugged with a smile. “Who can say? My parents have the weirdest taste in names.” She giggled again. “Perhaps if I had some siblings, I would know for sure.”  
“Ah yes. I always felt like if you had a sister she’d either be Rosemary or Cinderella.” Eugene commented with a wide grin, to which his wife just rolled her eyes with a bright smile of her own.  
Jack laughed, “It’s good to see you guys, but I thought you were heading home last weekend?”  
Rapunzel adjusted her hat. “That was the plan, but we both got another week off so we’re actually headed home next weekend. We thought we should make the most of our last week here. Actually, we’re headed off to the lodge now. Why don’t you two come with us? We can stop by that little café and get to know each other a little more? Our treat of course!”

 

Dinner was a laughter filled event inside the lodge’s cozy café. The couple had warmed up to Elsa as quickly as they had to Jack and she had grown comfortable in their company as well. They spent most of their evening exchanging little stories about each other, ranging from wild takes from Eugene’s life as a foster child to silly things Jack’s little sister does. Rapunzel shared a few of her own although they were mostly about her husband rather than her childhood. Even Elsa shared one story about a little game she and Anna played when they were young, but other than that she fervently avoided the topic of family. Which everyone respected, allowing her to change the topic the moment she became uncomfortable.  
As the evening was coming to a close and the party was finishing their deserts and prepping their coffees, Rapunzel was wrapping up the story of how she and Eugene met. A content little smile on her face as the story came to its conclusion. “So, that’s how I met Eugene.”  
“And to this day, I have never let her near another skillet.” He commented, happiness swirling in his dark eyes. “You know normally I would say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but…” He shook his head fondly. “I think it was nothing short of fate that she found me before hotel security.” Rapunzel gave a little snort as she stirred some sugar into coffee. Both Jack and Elsa gave little chuckles of their own before suddenly the spotlight was thrown on them.  
“So, what about you two? How did you end up together?” Rapunzel asked as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips.  
Jack almost choked, having taken a drink just a moment before and Elsa’s eyes widened comically before she regained enough composure for the both of them. “Oh, we aren’t a couple.” She clarified smoothly as Jack hit his chest repeatedly.  
Rapunzel frowned for the first time that night. “Oh.” She hummed a little to herself as she watched Elsa pat Jack on the back a little and offer him her untouched glass of water, which he took gratefully.  
Eugene pursed his lips, looking unconvinced. “Nonetheless, you’re both here together and you two don’t seem to have very much in common lifestyle wise, so I’m still curious of how on earth your paths crossed.”  
Elsa pursed her lips delicately, trying to choose her words carefully. “We,” she began hesitantly, “Met at the bus stop.” She looked at her teacup, a distant expression passing over her face. “It had been a rough day at work and I was eager to get away. So eager in fact I almost didn’t notice the terrible weather outside. So, I grabbed the first umbrella in the rack and hurried out. It seemed like the bus would be better than calling a cab, but as I was approaching the stop I saw that it wasn’t nearly as empty as I thought it would be.” Elsa gave an airy laugh and dragged her finger around the rim of her cup. “Poor thing was soaked with only a cotton hood to protect him from the downpour. Even though he was a perfect stranger, I couldn’t possibly ignore him. Especially not since I would be sharing the stop with him for the next hour. So, I did the only thing I could think of, I shared the umbrella.” A warm smile graced her lips and she had the faintest glimmer in her eyes as she looked up across the table. “The rest is history I suppose.”  
It was a brief summary, Jack noted, almost barren in substance. A stark contrast to the way she typically told stories. He always found amusement in how Elsa would usually get so lost in the details of the event that she would forget the point of the story.  
However, despite the lack details, the way her voice seemed to turn to melted honey when she spoke left him floored. Obviously, their encounter was important to her, life changing even and honestly Jack hadn’t considered how much it could have possibly meant to her. Only thinking how much it meant to him.  
A tinkling giggle pulled him from his thoughts and Jack locked eyes with Rapunzel who was looking more like the cat that swallowed the canary than the seemingly sweet individual that invited them to dinner. His jaw, which he didn’t even know had fallen open, shut with a click as a he sent her glare.  
She only waggled her brows and slid away from the table’s edge as their server picked up the check on table. Wait, when did she even drop off the check in the first place? “That’s quite the touching story.” Rapunzel responded giddily. “Kind of sounds like the beginning of a romantic movie!”  
Elsa’s cheeks flushed and she chuckled warmly. While poor Jack looked ready to commit both murder and suicide as he slid down further into the booth. Eugene sent his friend a smirk before drinking the last off his coffee with an appreciative sign. “Well, we should get going. It’s already gotten late. It was nice to meet you Elsa.”  
Rapunzel nodded, removing the napkin from her lap and sliding out of the booth. “Yes, we’ll have to meet up again before we leave!”  
Elsa smiled and stood up from the booth the Eugene and Rapunzel’s hands politely. “Yes, we must. It was a pleasure to meet you both.”  
“Yep,” Jack piped up from his slouched spot in the booth to stand beside Elsa. “Good to see ya’, yada-yada, bye guys!” He was waving his hand above him in an agitated dismissing motion, looking ready to push the couple out the door himself. The two exchanged a knowing glance at Jack’s antics and made their departure from the café with a few parting waves. 

Jack held the door open for Elsa as they exited the lodge and he gave a shudder as he was hit by the wintry weather outside. It would be a bit of a walk back to the cabin especially through the snow, but the wind had died down and the night was illuminated by the glowing clouds overhead that reflected the warm lights of the lodge and even the cabin. It almost seemed shameful to try and hurry through the lovely night.  
The two of walked in a contemplative silence, until it began to snow gently overhead. “Oh, wait,” Elsa stopped as instructed and watched as Jack pulled a cobalt blue umbrella from his pocket and opened it.  
“Hey, that’s the one I bought you at the store!” She said with a bright smile as he held it over the two of them. Jack said nothing, but offered his elbow to her, which she took without hesitation, looping her arm through the crook and positioning herself snuggly beside him so she would be shielded from the flakes.  
They began their walk again when Jack gave a low groan. “I am so sorry about them. I didn’t think they were going to get so… nosey.” He said, kicking the snow beneath his boots awkwardly.  
With a shake of her head, Elsa patted his arm gently. “Don’t be, they were wonderful company. I had a lovely time.”  
Jack perked up. “Did I just hear you just you had a good time… with people?”  
Elsa rolled her eyes with a distinct grin. “Your words not mine, Jack.”  
He chuckled a little despite himself, allowing himself to take in the girl on his arm. Her blue eyes seemed to melt with warm light and her cheeks were flushed with the chill that bit at them, highlighting the soft dusting of freckles that resided there.  
Her lips were upturned and pink, further cementing the content she radiated.  
“Jack?”  
He blinked a bit from his daze, “Huh?” He said astutely.  
“We’re here.” Elsa tilted her head slightly towards the cabin. Wow, they were here already? That was… fast. How did that happen?  
Elsa noticed his shock and quirked a brow. “Is something wrong?”  
“No!” Jack said rather abruptly and he shook his head as he attempted to right himself. “No, nothing’s wrong.”  
Pursing her lips, Elsa straightened her stance. “Oh, well. You were staring, I thought perhaps you wanted to say something.”  
As crazy as it sounds, in that very moment everything seemed to stop, even the snow as though God himself had pressed pause on the whole world. For what seemed like both an eternity and a fraction of a second, there was silence. He stared at her and she stared at him like there was nothing in the world but the two of them and that snow-covered umbrella.

 

Jack felt himself lean forward and vaguely realized that Elsa was doing the same until there was only a hair’s breadth between them and then-  
RING!   
The distinct, but distant ring of the cabin’s phone shattered the moment like a bullet through glass. Jack bowed his head with a low groan before he leaned back. “You should answer that. Might be important.” He grumbled, clearing his throat half-heartedly and averting his eyes.  
Elsa considered him a moment before turning to look at the cabin door, the ringing still sounding from the other side of it. She seemed to be weighing her options, before she slipped off his arm and stepped away to unlock the door.  
Jack watched her from the corner of his eyes as she disappeared inside, the phone giving one more agonizing ring before falling silent. Taking a deep breath Jack tried to calm his pounding heart as he walked toward the edge of the deck and sat down. He stared at the snowy valley before dropping his head into his hands.  
After a moment he pushed his hands up into his hair, running his fingers through the dark roots with a sigh. “Oh Jack, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! However I'm uploading another chapter tonight to make up for it.  
> Thank you all so much for you comments and the kudos, it really helps me stay motivated and eager to write more for you.  
> Stay beautiful my darlings!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was filled with a sort of dread Jack was intimately akin to.  
A special blend of the mornings before due assignments, finals, and just knowing it was a Monday in mid-September. Only somehow it was also a thousand times worse, because while there wasn't a sea of coffee drones and quiz happy professors downstairs there was a gorgeous woman he just about kissed who also happened to be housing and feeding him. So, while the dread was familiar, the situation was otherworldly. How on earth was he supposed to handle this?  
He could pretend it didn't happen, but at the risk of having it never happen again, which was an outcome Jack was at least 80% sure he didn't want.  
There was also addressing it head on. The mature and quite frankly terrifying way to handle it. I mean, what was he going to even say? "Hey so we almost smooched. How 'bout some pancakes?" Like that was going to score him any points.  
Jack was neither analytical nor calculating and in any other situation he would have thrown caution to the wind and went for it. But this wasn't any other situation. He wasn't out to score or instigate a fling. In fact, for the first time when it came to eligible and attractive women, Jack had no clue what he wanted... At least not from Elsa. What he wanted right now was to live in his mound of blankets and for this situation to just sort itself out!  
Bizzt!   
Peering over the blankets, Jack spied his phone which was perched on the nightstand, untouched since he arrived. A small sheen of dust even beginning to build atop the plastic. Had he even looked at his phone in the last month?  
Caving to curiosity and the need to distract himself from the present situation, Jack pulled the device from its charger and squinted at the bright screen that assaulted his bleary eyes.  
51 missed calls  
20 emails  
37 messages  
Jack's stomach jerked violently.  
By doing something as simple as pressing a button, he was suddenly reminded that there was more than just him, Elsa, and the cabin on the mountain. For it seemed that during his time here a little bubble had formed, protecting him from the world outside, but now that he'd opened Pandora's box, there was no real ignoring it.  
But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to try anyway.  
Throwing back the blankets agitatedly, Jack slipped out of bed. Exercising his stealth as he slunk down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. He already had two bad situations on his hands, he didn't need to make them worse by pulling Elsa into the fray.  
"You have one new voice message and zero saved messages."  
A somewhat distant animatronic voice had Jack frozen three feet from the kitchen entry and he pushed himself against the wall to avoid detection.  
"New message: Elsa? It's me, Anna. But you probably already knew that...heh... Um... Look I've been dialing every number I know trying to find you and since you haven't answered you're probably not even there, but... Just in case you are." There was a pause and a burst of static that implied a deep breath. "I-I miss you sis. Not even just business wise, I mean we all miss you that way, but I... You're the only family I've got left and I'm just... Sorry, I'm probably just rambling to an empty house right now. Please come home, 'Kay? Love you, bye."  
Beep   
"To replay this message: press one. To delete: press seven. To return the message sender's call: press eight. To save: press 9. For more options pr-"  
Beep   
"Message saved. There are no more messages."   
When the echo of the machine died out, Jack carefully peaked around the corner. In the kitchen he could see Elsa leaning against the counter in a set of loose sweats with a haphazard bun atop her head. However, what stood out to him were the deep lines under her murky eyes and how she stared at her cup like she was hoping the 5 ounces of liquid would swallow her up and drown her.  
It was a sorry sight and Jack couldn't bare looking at it anymore. With a sigh he slipped back up the stairs, locked his bedroom door and decided to bite the bullet and read his messages.   
All of them.  
Not only that, but he combed through each one with care. The concerned emails from his professors, the panicked and sometimes angry voice messages from his mother, the wide array of messages from his friends, and even the handful of pensively worried texts from his ex-girlfriend.   
Yet among the barrage of people claiming bits of his phone's memory, one stood out above the rest. The most recent message on the chain.  
Em:   
9:05 am  
Jack, where are you? Mom is scared. I'm scared.   
please come home. I miss you.   
That one message broke his resolve and was the reason Jack lingered in the doorway, attempting to sort out what he was going to say before confronting Elsa. Yet, nothing seemed to be delicate enough to use on the woman now sitting on the couch still looking as despondent and wistful as she did three hours ago.  
"Hey." He said gently from the doorframe.  
"You've been sleeping a long time." Elsa remarked from her spot on the couch. Her voice was as distant and cold as she appeared. She refused to look up from her clasped hands as she lamely asked, "Rough night?"  
Jack ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "You could say that..."  
Closing her eyes and bowing her head, Elsa got to the point. "How much did you hear, Jack?"  
Averting his eyes, Jack shifted his feet and responded hesitantly. "Everything."  
Elsa sighed and her stiff frame seemed to liquefy as she slumped backwards into the couch, pressing her hands to her face. "Then you know they're looking for me."  
Swallowing hard, Jack found his resolve and spoke up firmly. "Elsa, we need to talk."  
Finally looking at him or rather in his direction, “Alright.” Elsa gestured to the empty spot on couch across from her. “Let’s talk.”  
Jack fidgeted in his seat. Sometimes Elsa was difficult to be around, mainly because she wasn't always easy to read. Yet the more time he spent with her the more the ice seemed to melt, revealing wide animated expressions that were open books to how she was feeling.  
However she still often slipped into a composed and stoic expression that he was beginning to suspect was her neutral face. For unlike Jack who always seemed to be wearing a smile, Elsa's face of neutrality looked very much like a mask of indifference and mild annoyance to the untrained eye. Making her seem much colder than she truly was.  
However Elsa had never felt as frigid and distant from him as she did right now.  
Whether it was from his choice of words or the situation at hand, wasn't quite clear to him. What was crystal clear to him however was that elephant in the room was enormous and now impossible to ignore.  
"So, what it is it?" Elsa asked coolly, still keeping her eyes trained on her interlocked hands.  
Jack was a little irked by this but tried not to show it. Instead he stared at the black screen of the television.  
"You're not the only one who's gotten calls, you know." He grimaced, that sounded more aggressive than he meant it to. "I mean..." Jack huffed and ran both hands through his hair. "What I meant was, people have noticed our absence and they're worried about us."  
It felt odd to be the one that addressed the issues and Jack wasn't exactly sold on this role either. He so badly wanted to be the one to brush it off and fight it. He wasn't ready to go back and yet here he was.  
A heavy sigh drew Jack's eyes back to Elsa who was frowning deeply, looking stricken by both guilt and anger. She leaned forward, rubbing her thighs anxiously before speaking slowly. "I'm sorry. I... I just, I can't go back there, Jack. When the plane crashed- it all happened so fast. Everything fell on my shoulders; the funeral, the business, and there was so much work to be done. I wasn’t even able to see Anna during that time. She tried, but I just- I couldn’t! Even when the workload finally lessened, I…” She chuckled sadly. “I just kept avoid her. It was cruel, but seeing her face just reminded me of our parents and how we would never get them back, how everything was up to me.” She bared her teeth, resentment twisting her expression into a grimace. “The second I walk in the door I'll be thrown right back into that same miserable life I had before." An unhinged sort of cackle slipped from her lips, "Oh, I can already hear the office gossip that will surely sweep through like wildfire." She sat up straight and began tittering in a nasally voice, "Ms. Queen suddenly disappeared, I bet she finally had that long overdue breakdown." Her voice then dropped and she took a different, condescending tone, "Oh really? Well I heard she was having some torrent affair!" She was practically yelling by the end, a ring of hysteria echoing in the last few words. Elsa then dropped her head heavily into her hands and took a long shuddering breath. The one that suggested suppressed tears. "I'm not ready to face that." She said quietly, her words sounding strained. "I can't even stomach the thought." Her words began cracking and her shoulders began to heave in silent sobs.  
Jack pressed his lips into a fine line before he stood up and walked the length of the couch to sit beside her. He hesitantly reached out to her, patting his hand gently against her knee, a relatively safe expression of comfort to test his boundaries.  
However the soothing motion did nothing to quell Elsa's tears, but rather seemed to break the dam inside her. The tears coming faster and the sobs sending her upper body into violent spasms.  
Now at a complete loss of what to do and a sudden lack of boundary abidance, Jack hastily brought her into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulders as Elsa steadily became more ripped at the seams. She began blubbering as she sobbed, the words she attempted only making partial sense between her hiccups and sniffling. Jack anxiously attempted to sooth her the best he could by acknowledging what little he could decipher from her broken ramblings and shushing her harsher cries. He rubbed her back a little too sharply to really be soothing, but Elsa didn't seem to care, too far gone in her own breakdown to analyze such minute details.  
They seemed to be there forever and Jack couldn't remember when he started to pet Elsa's hair or begin rocking her, but he wasn't too surprised by the action. After all they were both effective methods in calming Emma after she had a nightmare or a rough day at school. Jack felt his heart constrict painfully at the memory and he tried to shove away the guilt that clawed at him. Instead focusing on Elsa's shivering form in his arms.  
Eventually the tears had stopped and a blanket of companionable silence settled over them, only filled by a series of gradually spacing sniffles. Jack's rocking stilled in favor of laying back against the couch and the impressive wet patch on his shoulder was beginning to dry too. However, Elsa's weight remained a constant and he kept a steady arm around her shoulders, rubbing them gently with his thumb as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Jack," Elsa began. Her voice sounding oddly resigned as she carefully pulled away from his hold. "If you want to go home, I won't stop you. You are my guest not my hostage."  
Jack felt his jaw clench and his stomach churn. "Do... Do you want me to leave?"  
Elsa’s head snapped upward as though she was shocked and she stared at him, a look of confusion and surprise on her face. She opened her mouth a few times, words failing her before she shook her head. "No, no it's not that. It's just, well, you said you had gotten calls. So, I just assumed you wanted to go back."  
A little bubble of hope rose in his chest, but Jack instead opted to look away from her inquiring eyes. Gosh they were breathtaking. "I, uh, I'm not really ready to go back yet either to be honest. But..."  
He chewed on his thoughts. "would it be alright if I contacted my family?"  
Elsa blinked owlishly before an amused smile found its way onto her lips and she laughed unabashedly. "Jack, they’re your family. You don't need my permission do so."  
Jack have a little sigh of relief, more about her obvious turn in mood than her answer. He didn't expect her to say no, but he didn't want Elsa to think he was going to abandon her either. With a rather awkward dismissal, he got to his feet and began to leave the room.  
"Hey." Jack turned his attention back to the couch, his left-hand lingering on the doorway. Elsa sent him a warm smile, "Thank you."  
Immediately the poor boy's face ignited, "Heh, a-anytime." Before he tripped and stumbled his way up the stairs.  
Back in his room, Jack fell backward onto his bed and stared the ceiling for just a moment before he dug his phone out of his pocket. He skimmed through his list of contacts before pulling up one and dialing.  
"Jack?"  
"Hey Emma, how are you?"


	5. Missed Messages

The next morning was filled with a sort of dread Jack was intimately akin to.

A special blend of the mornings before due assignments, finals, and just knowing it was a Monday in mid September. Only somehow it was also a thousand times worse, because while there wasn't a sea of coffee drones and quiz happy professors downstairs there  was a gorgeous woman he just about kissed who also happened to be housing and feeding him. So while the dread was familiar, the situation was otherworldly. How on earth was he supposed to handle this?

  
He could pretend it didn't happen, but at the risk of having it never happen again, which was an outcome Jack was at least 80% sure he didn't want.

  
There was also addressing it head on. The mature and quite frankly terrifying way to handle it. I mean, what was he going to even say? "Hey so we almost smooched. How 'bout some pancakes?" Like that was going to score him any points.

  
Jack was neither analytical nor calculating and in any other situation he would would have thrown caution to the wind and went for it. But this wasn't any other situation. He wasn't out to score or instigate a fling. In fact, for the first time when it came to eligible and attractive women, Jack had no clue what he wanted... At least not from Elsa. What he wanted right now was to live in his mound of blankets and for this situation to just sort itself out!

_**Bizzt!** _

Peering over the blankets, Jack spied his phone which was perched on the nightstand, untouched since he arrived. A small sheen of dust even beginning to build atop the plastic. Had he even _looked_ at his phone in the last month?  
Caving to curiosity and the need to distract himself from the present situation, Jack pulled the device from it's charger and squinted at the bright screen that assaulted his bleary eyes.

51 missed calls

20 emails  
  
37 messages

Jack's stomach jerked violently.

By doing something as simple as pressing a button, he was suddenly reminded that there was more than just him, Elsa, and the cabin on the mountain. For it seemed that during his time here a little bubble had formed, protecting him from the world outside, but now that he'd opened Pandora's box, there was no real ignoring it.

But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to try anyway.

Throwing back the blankets aggitatedly, Jack slipped out of bed. Exercising his stealth as he slunk down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. He already had two bad situations on his hands, he didn't need to make them worse by pulling Elsa into the fray.

  
_"You have one new voice message and zero saved messages."_

  
A somewhat distant animatronic voice had Jack frozen three feet from the kitchen entry and he pushed himself against the wall to avoid detection.

  
" _New message:_ _Elsa? It's me, Anna. But you probably already knew that...heh... Um... Look I've been dialing every number I know trying to find you and since you haven't answered you're probably not even there, but... Just in case you are." There was a pause and a burst of static that implied a deep breath. "I-I miss you sis. Not even just business wise, I mean we all miss you that way, but I... You're the only family I've got left and I'm just... Sorry, I'm probably just rambling to an empty house right now. Please come home, 'Kay? Love you, bye."_

  
**_Beep_ **

  
" _To replay this message: press one. To delete: press seven. To return the message sender's call: press eight. To save: press 9. For more options pr-"_

_  
**Beep** _

_  
"Message saved. There are no more messages."_

When the echo of the machine died out, Jack carefully peaked around the corner. In the kitchen he could see Elsa leaning against the counter in a set of loose sweats with a haphazard bun atop her head. However what stood out to him were the deep lines under her murky eyes and how she stared at her cup like she was hoping the 5 ounces of liquid would swallow her up and drown her.

It was a sorry sight and Jack couldn't bare looking at it anymore. With a sigh he slipped back up the stairs, locked his bedroom door and decided to bite the bullet and read his messages. 

All of them.

Not only that, but he combed through each one with care. The concerned emails from his professors, the panicked and sometimes angry voice messages from his mother, the wide array of messages from his friends, and even the handful of pensively worried texts from his ex-girlfriend. 

Yet among the barrage of people claiming bits of his phone's memory, one stood out above the rest. The most recent message on the chain.

_Jack where are you? Mom is scared. I'm scared._

_please come home. I miss you._

_from: Emily_

_sent: 9:30 am_

 

☔️-☔️-☔️

 

Jack lingered in the doorway, attempting to sort out what he was going to say before confronting Elsa. However nothing seemed to be delicate enough to use on the woman now sitting on the couch still looking as despondent and wistful as she did three hours ago.

"Hey." He said gently from the doorframe.

"You've been sleeping a long time." Elsa remarked from her spot on the couch. Her voice was as distant and cold as she appeared. She refused to look up from her clasped hands as she lamely asked, "Rough night?"

Jack ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "You could say that..."

Closing her eyes and bowing her head, Elsa got to the point. "How much did you hear, Jack?"

Averting his eyes, Jack shifted his feet and responded hesitantly. "Everything."

Elsa sighed and her stiff frame seemed to liquefy as she slumped backwards into the couch, pressing her hands to her face. "Then you know they're looking for me."

Swallowing hard, Jack found his resolve and spoke up firmly. "Elsa, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave this here. Consider it a snippet of what's to come since this is too flipping short to be really considered a complete chapter.  
> The wait shan't be long, I hate to leave you guys on repeated cliff hangers. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks!
> 
> -Dolly


	6. Elephant In The Room

Jack fidgeted in his seat. Sometimes Elsa was difficult to be around, mainly because she wasn't always easy to read. Yet the more time he spent with her the more the ice seemed to melt, revealing wide animated expressions that were open books to how she was feeling.  
 However she still often slipped into a composed and stoic expression that he was beginning to suspect was her neutral face. For unlike Jack who always seemed to be wearing a smile, Elsa's face of neutrality looked very much like a mask of indifference and mild annoyance to the untrained eye. Making her seem much colder than she truly was.  
However Elsa had never felt as frigid and distant from him as she did right now.  
Whether it was from his choice of words or the situation at hand, wasn't quite clear to him. What was crystal however is that elephant in the room was enormous and now impossible to ignore.  
"So, what it is it?" Elsa asked coolly, still keeping her eyes trained on her interlocked hands.  
Jack was a little irked by this, but tried not to show it. Instead he stared at the black screen of the television.  
"You're not the only one who's gotten calls, you know." He grimaced, that sounded more aggressive than he meant it to. "I mean..." Jack huffed and ran both hands through his hair. "What I meant was, people have noticed our absence and they're worried about us."  
It felt odd to be the one that addressed the issues and Jack wasn't exactly sold on this role either. He so badly wanted to be the one to brush it off and fight it. He wasn't ready to go back and yet here he was.

A heavy sigh drew Jack's eyes back to Elsa who was frowning deeply, looking stricken by both guilt and anger. She leaned forward, rubbing her thighs anxiously before speaking slowly. "I'm sorry. I... I just, I can't go back there, Jack. Even if my sister is happy to see me, the second I walk in the door I'll be thrown right back into the miserable life I had before." She chuckled bitterly, a broken sound. "I can already hear the office gossip that will surely sweep through like wildfire." She sat up straight and began tittering in a nasally voice, impersonating a co-worker, "Ms. Queen suddenly disappeared, I bet she finally had that long overdue breakdown."  
Her voice then dropped and she took a different, condescending tone, "Oh really? Well I heard she was having some torrent affair." She was practically yelling by the end, a ring of hysteria echoing in the last few words. Elsa then dropped her head heavily into her hands and took a long shuddering breath. The one that suggested suppressed tears. "I'm not ready to face that." She said quietly, her words sounding strained. "I can't even stomach the thought." Her words began cracking and her shoulders began to heave in silent sobs.

Jack pressed his lips into a fine line before he stood up and walked the length of the couch to sit beside her. He hesitantly reached out to her, patting his hand gently against her knee, a relatively safe expression of comfort to test his boundaries.  
However the soothing motion did nothing to quell Elsa's tears, but rather seemed to break the dam inside her. The tears coming faster and the sobs sending her upper body into violent spasms.

Now at a complete loss of what to do and a sudden lack of boundary abidance, Jack hastily brought her into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulders as Elsa steadily became more ripped at the seams. She began blubbering as she sobbed, the words she attempted only making partial sense between her hiccups and sniffling. Jack anxiously attempted to sooth her the best he could by acknowledging what little he could decipher from her broken ramblings and shushing her harsher cries. He rubbed her back a little too sharply to really be soothing, but Elsa didn't seem to care, too far gone in her own breakdown to analyze such minute details.

They seemed to be there forever and Jack couldn't remember when he started to pet Elsa's hair or begin rocking her, but he wasn't too surprised by the action. After all they were both effective methods in calming Emma after she had a nightmare or a rough day at school. Jack felt his heart constrict painfully at the memory and he tried to shove away the guilt that clawed at him. Instead focusing on Elsa's shivering form in his arms.

☔-☔-☔

Eventually the tears had stopped and a blanket of companionable silence settled over them, only filled by a series of gradually spacing sniffles. Jack's rocking stilled in favor of laying back against the couch and the impressive wet patch on his shoulder was beginning to dry too. However Elsa's weight remained a constant and he kept a steady arm around her shoulders, rubbing them gently with his thumb as he stared at the ceiling.

"Jack," Elsa began. Her voice sounding oddly resigned. "If you want to go home, I won't stop you. You are my guest not my hostage."

Jack felt his grip tighten and his stomach churn. "Do... Do you want me to leave?"

Elsa pulled away harshly, but instead of leaving like Jack assumed she would, she stared at him, a look of confusion and surprise on her face. She opened her mouth a few times, words failing her before she shook her head. "No, no it's not that. It's just, well, you said you had gotten calls. So I just assumed you wanted to go back."

A little bubble of hope rose in his chest, but Jack instead opted to look away from her inquiring eyes. Gosh they were breathtaking. "I, uh, I'm not really ready to go back yet either to be honest. But..."  
He chewed on his thoughts. "would it be alright if I contacted my family?"

Elsa blinked owlishly before an amused smile found it's way onto her lips and she laughed unabashedly. "Jack, you aren't a prisoner. Of course you can call them and you don't need my permission do so."

Jack have a little sigh of relief,  more about her obvious turn in mood than her answer. He didn't expect her to say no, But he didn't want Elsa to think he was going to abandon her either.

"Hey." Jack turned his attention the doorway where Elsa lingered. "Thank you."

Immediately the poor boy's face ignited. He stuttered out an awkward, "Heh, a-anytime." Before she smiled warmly and left the room.

Jack leaned back and dug his phone out of his pocket. He skimmed through his list of contacts before pulling up one and dialing.

"Jack?"

"Hey Emma, how are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that took a longer than expected... Sorry about that.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed that, despite how short it is.
> 
> I know some of you were worried that they were going to go back immediately. So be rest assured, I want to develop Jack and Elsa's relationship some more before I send them packing.  
> But they will eventually go back. I know it's not the most 'romantic' option, but that's life. They both have lives and family that can't be ignored forever. People grow up, summer ends.
> 
> You can expect some more edits come Tuesday, mainly grammar and formatting, but until then enjoy what I wrote via my phone!
> 
> Goodnight,  
> Dolly,


End file.
